OhHeFuckedUpNow!
by BoredumKilledTheBeast
Summary: Mike and Bellas kiss.Edward says bye.
1. Chapter 1

**Don't judge me...I was bored!**

"So,Bella....where you going?"Mike asked as I left the gym.

"To Edward's.I am going to have dinner with his family."I replied in a light tone,he was seriously annoying me.

"Oh...well do you think you could give me a ride home?My car won't start."As much as I wanted to say no.I couldn't.

"Sure me by the truck.I am going to tell Edward I will be a little late."I replied as I started walking away.

"Okay."he said heading in the opposite direction.

"Okay you ready to go?"I came back to the truck.

"Yeah."

The ride to Mike's house was fairly silent,but as soon as we stopped in his driveway he started talking.

"Bella,will you go on a date with me?"he asked hopefully.

"No,Mike I am going out with ?"duh,how could he forget?

"Oh yeah."as soon as that left his lips he started kissing when we heard a knock on the passenger window.


	2. Final Goodbye

**Guys I am extremly sorry to say that I won't be continuing my stories on fanfiction. I really did plan to keep writing on here, but I am tired of making stories using the same old boring characters. If you are interested in continuing one of my stories on your own then let me know and I will check out some of your work. If you are a reader of my fictionpress account then I will be continuing that because they are my characters and my story that I am working with for those of you who want to check it out then my pen name is BoredumKillsTheBeast. For those of you who want to write me to fuss me out or tell me you are glad that I am quiting, then my email is iaintthatgirl93245(at)yahoo(dot)com substitute the (at) with and the (dot) with . of course. Sorry guys, but my motivation and interest is seriously starting to lack in this :(. If you are one of the people who take over my stories then you can do whatever you want to it. Either email, PM, or review me and let me know which story you are interested in taking over, and the peice of writing you want me to check out (to help me decide)...If you want to continue one of my one-shots then let me know. The next update for this will only be to let you know who is taking over each story in case you want to continue reading it. Thanks guys for all your support while I was writing, and for all the awesome reviews I hope you do for whoever takes over my story like you did for me. Last thing I have to say is if you are one of the writers of my stories and you want me to read it I will, just let me know**

**~Christine**


	3. Story Takers

**1)Breaking The Crew Rules:**

PeruvianBella

HighOnYourPresence

**2)Living Life In Slow Motion:**

Anna Ivy Whitlock

HighOnYourPresence

**3)Live Laugh Love Music**

Crazy4jacksonrathbone

HighOnYourPresence

**4)Before Alice**

WolfGirlLove4ever

Softangelwings

HighOnYourPresence

**5)Escaping Hell**

HighOnYourPresence

**6)Forever**

HighOnYourPresence

**7)Live Laugh Love Music**

HighOnYourPresence

**8) Forks School Of Performing Arts**

HighOnYourPresence

**9) Love**

HighOnYourPresence

**10)OhHeFuckedUpNow**

HighOnYourPresence

**11)Rose's Reason**

HighOnYourPresence

This will be the absolute last thing I post, so trust me it is important.

Ok starting off I really want to thank crawfish4 (I hope I spelled it right) for being my best reviewer. Another person I want to thank is HighOnYourPresence for taking all the stories under twilight. HighOnYourPresence is one of my best-friends from when I lived in Texas and we still keep in touch. When I called her and told her that I was stopping this account she said that she would write some more for all the stories under twilight. I am not sure when exactly she will be posting (because these will be her first stories on here, but trust me she is a really good writer and has been writing longer than me) but I do know that she WILL be FOR SURE writing these stories, and changing them a whole lot, because as we all know every writer has their own style. When I say she will be changing them alot I mean the words will be different, she said she would keep the plot close to what I was doing (I have ran most of my ideas by her).

Also thanks to :

WolfGirlLove4ever

Softangelwings

Crazy4jacksonrathbone

Anna Ivy Whitlock

& Last but certainly not least

Peruvianbella

I apologize if I left your name off the list, or spelled your name wrong. I am extremely greatful to everyone who supported me, THANKS A MILLION!


End file.
